Twisted Love
by Kawaii-BOY
Summary: Daisuke has discovered an unwanted secret of his as the things that are happening to him are happening he trys to lead a normal life. Will Daisuke be able to pull this off, Or will it all end up a complete Diaster find out in TwIsTeD LoVe
1. chapterI

?Twisted love¿

Chapter one

Daisuke woke up and rubbed his head, his vision was still blurry. He stretched his arms as he looked at the floor to find Satoshi still lying there with his head pulled under the black blanket. Daisuke didn't bother to wake him up; he had thrown a party last night. He walked out in the kitchen and looked at the clock. "Hmmm", he moaned, "It's still early," he complained.

Daisuke went and searched through the refrigerator as Satoshi walked out with his toothbrush in his mouth. "OH, you're up?" said Daisuke a little startled. Satoshi looked at Daisuke as he searched for something to eat. "If only you were gay," mumbled Satoshi. Daisuke looked over at him, "What was that" he asked Satoshi answered "nothing" and walked back into the bathroom. Daisuke walked into his bedroom and pulled out his school uniform and slipped it on. Satoshi walked out of the bathroom "Ready to go?" he asked.

They walked towards the door. "So Daisuke is there anybody your interested in at school?" Satoshi asked Daisuke looked at him cluelessly "Why do you ask?" he replied.

"Oh cause I know someone who's looking"

"It's not a guy is it?"

"Maybe I'm not gonna tell you until you answer my question"

"Answer mine, is it a guy?"

"No"

"Good, now the answer to your question is no I'm not interested in anybody at school"

"Good, this girl is really pretty"

"That really shocking coming from you"

They were almost at the school building, which had weird archtechture from a normal school. It was a white stone with gargoyles at each corner, it didn't really look like a cemetery, but more like a old anicent building. Satoshi opened the door for Daisuke.

As he walked in toward his locker Dark and Risa walked up to him. "Hey Daisuke how was your night?" Risa asked as she smiled at him Daisuke put his books in "eh, fine, people ended leaving except for Satoshi he fell asleep on my floor, it was weird like he planed on staying at my house he had extra clothes and everything" after hearing that Dark had a disgusted look on his face. "So he stayed at your house?" Dark asked still disgusted "Yeah" Daisuke answered. Satoshi walked over to Daisuke's locker. "Hey guys", Satoshi said as he smiled and kissed Risa on the cheek. Dark looked at him "fag" he said under his voice. The bell rang and the halls began to clear the gang walked to their first class. Daisuke walked to his seat, sat down, and put his stuff on his desk. He looked over at Krad who had been staring at him the whole time he was there. Daisuke turned away but still watched Krad from the corner of his eye. "um, Daisuke" Krad tried to get Daisuke's attention "I know this is gonna seem akward, but you hang out with Satoshi right?" he asked

"Yeah why?"

"Cause he's cute"

"um, ok"

"we'll I wanted to know if he would go out with me"

"I don't think so cause he's going out with Risa"

"Really?"

"I question that sometimes"

" I do too, but anyway I'll have to do something about Risa"

Daisuke was relieved to find that Kard wasn't flirting with him. He thought to him self how he'd separate Risa and Satoshi. Just then a Pair of wings spread out of his back. "Wha!?!" he looked at them, then ran out of the building.


	2. ChapterII

?Twisted love¿

chapter 2

Daisuke covered his face with his hands and began to fall towards the floor. Daisuke had fainted. School was over and Daisuke awoke to find him self in Satoshi's arms. Daisuke had a faint look on his face " What happened? Where am I?" Daisuke had no idea what happened. "Chill I'm carrying you home you fainted in the hall today we tried to wake you up but we couldn't ever body decided to stay with you", Daisuke put on a small smile. They reached the apartment building and walked in.

Satoshi sat Daisuke down on the couch and went to get a wet cloth to put on his forehead. As Satoshi placed the cloth on his he began to shake. Satoshi looked at him then leaned over and gave him a kiss, Daisuke didn't pay any attention to it. He turned his head and looked out of the big arched window, the cloth fell off of his head. Satoshi was still staring at him he couldn't figure out what was on his mind. He decided to ask " Hey Daisuke, what's on your mind?" Daisuke turned his head and opened his mouth. His lips began to move but he didn't seem to be saying anything. Suddenly Riku came bursting into the room. "Oh my God! Daisuke are you ok?" she walked up to the couch and sat next to Daisuke.

Satoshi looked at her "Um, how'd you know what happened?" he asked her "you weren't even at school" Riku looked up at Satoshi "Risa told me" she looked back down at Daisuke and ran her fingers throw his wings. Daisuke was sweating fiercely, he was shaking and was hot and cold at the same time. Riku and Satoshi both grabbed his hand. And looked at his face he looked like he was scared to death. It seemed that whatever was wrong with Daisuke was getting worse.

Satoshi looked at Riku "why weren't you at school today?" he asked her as she continued to look at Daisuke's face, she didn't answer Satoshi. Daisuke's face seemed to get paler, Riku grabbed his hand tighter "Daisuke…." Riku sad as she felt the tears roll down her cheek they dropped onto Daisuke's school uniform shirt that had already been soaked from the sweat. "Daisuke what's wrong with you?" Riku continued crying. His wings started to break apart, and he regained control of his body. Riku and Satoshi looked at him happily "Thank God your ok" Riku said as she looked at him. Daisuke did nothing but stare at them he sat up and then looked down at his pants. "It was all a blur" he said has he ran his fingers throw his damp hair "I hardly remember any thing". Satoshi looked at him "Daisuke are you ok?" he asked him Daisuke turned so that his feet touched the ground. "I don't know I don't even remember what happened right now the only thing I could remember hearing was you guys' voices, that's it" Daisuke stood up and walked towards the phone "I'm gonna call Krad, Dark, and Risa you guys want to go get some coffee?" Risa and Satoshi looked at him strangely. "Umm Daisuke you just went through this weird seizure type thing and now you want to go get coffee?" Satoshi asked "I know I just need something warm to cool me down" he walked towards the phone, dialed the numbers, and headed for the door he looked back " you guys coming?" he asked. Riku and Satoshi Stood up and followed him out the door.

They walked outside, Riku and Satoshi followed behind Daisuke who was unusually happy for just going throw what he went throw. They came to the coffee place that was oddly enough called "Coffee Place". They walked in to find Dark, Krad, and Risa already there. "well took you long enough" Dark said as they walked towards them, "You ok?" Risa asked "Oddly enough I'm fine" he replied. After hearing that Riku and Satoshi had a stunned look on their faces.

They went to order his coffees "Um, Can I have a frozen frappichino" Risa asked the clerk he began making the drink and rang up the total " $3.50 please" Risa reached for her purse, Satoshi looked at her then stopped her "let me pay for that hun" he told her as he pulled a couple of dollars out of his pocket and handed it to the clerk.

They all ordered their drinks and went down to sit. "You know Satoshi you're really cute", Krad said as he looked at him and smiled Satoshi just smiled back Dark got this sick look on his face and Risa got really protective and worried. Daisuke smiled "Good everything is normal" he said as he looked at them. "You guys won't let the fact that that happened change anything will you?" he asked the group they all "No". His smile got bigger they all sat and had one of the normal time.


	3. ChapterIII

Twisted Love

Chapter 3

The florescent lights shined down on to Daisuke's face. He looked up at them and rubbed his eyes in pain. "That was smart" remarked dark who had watched him as he looked unsteady, "Dai-san you are ok right?" dark asked him as he gave him an unsteady look commenting to how hewas acting. "Yeah, I'm fine" Daisuke replied as he tipped out of his chair "I think you need to go home" Dark told him with the same unsteady look on his face "No I'm fine really, I just need some water" he answered back to him. The rest of the gang just continued talking. Dark leaned over in his chair toward Riku, "I think something's wrong with Dai" he said to her. Riku looked over at him and thought to her self "Oh-no it's starting again". Daisuke was starting to swear again, and as he lifted the big round glass to his mouth his hand shook and dropped the glass. It shattered on the ground.

Numerous people turned and looked at the snow white glass on the ground floating in a puddle of coffee "Oh my God, is he ok" one of the ladies asked. It turned out to be Emiko who didn't notice who she was talking to until Risa turned around. The waitress ran over to them with a glass of water in her hand. She held it up to his mouth "Here, drink this" she said to him as he became woozier. Daisuke fainted again "maybe we shouldn't had let him leave the house" Satoshi had regretted letting Daisuke leave Risa and Riku ran down toward his side " Dai-san are you ok?" Risa asked as Emiko rushed over to comfort her son. "My, baby, what's wrong with him" she said as she sat down next to the twins and ran her fingers throw his hair. Tears ran down her face as she stared into her son's freighted red eyes. The tears landed on his face and down the side of it. As the tears ran down his face Daisuke began to tremble. The only thing running through Daisuke's mind was pitch-black darkness, as dark as a starless moonless night, just pitch-blackness.

The once lively life that used to fill Daisuke's bright red eyes was now at the moment gone. Nothing could be seen through them, nothing could be expressed throw them. Daisuke's lifeless body lay on the Coffee Place floor. The only movement that came from him wasn't really there it was just trembles and shakes. Riku had begun to cry, "Riku are you crying?" her sister asked her, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP RISA!!!" Riku didn't know how to react, Slammed her fist down next to Daisuke's head "DAMMIT DAISUKE WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND RUIN EVERYTHING!" tears continued to run down her face.

Riku looked up at Daisuke and then slapped him. Some of the life began to return to his eyes, but everything was still black. Riku held her face in her hands "I'm sorry Dai" she said as she fell to the floor. Riku sat up and rubbed the snot from under her nose and whipped her eyes Emiko fell to the floor next to her son. "Daisuke my boy, what's wrong with you?" she started to play with her son's hair as she smiled "Daisuke my boy". His emotionless face had no reaction. "Why?" she asked, "Why is this happening to you?" the only thing this lead to was more tears.


	4. Chapter IV

Twisted love

Chapter 4

None of the life began to return to Daisuke's eyes, nor to his body. Though it began to still, the bleach white wings began to spread from him back. Emiko sat up and looked down at him

"Daisuke what's going on?" she whipped the tears from under her eyes. The wings were only there for a second then they disappeared, as the life returned to Daisuke. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"He has no idea does he?" Krad whispered in Satoshi's ear. Satoshi looked over at him. He had been crying for hours.

"I don't know" Satoshi replied

Risa sat up and wrapped Satoshi's arms around her, and Emiko stood up. She looked down at he son, her eyes slightly red from crying, and smiled.

"You're ok," she said to him as he felt his soaked shirt.

"Why what happened to me?" Daisuke asked

"And why am I soaking wet?" he was confused, the only thing he could remember was being a little woozy, then falling to the floor. Daisuke looked up at everyone in confusion to see if someone would explain to him. Riku, who was still at his side, decided to tell him what had been going on.

"Daisuke, um you have been having these weird breakout things were wings spread out of your back and all life leaves you body" she looked at him.

"And you don't remember any of it do you?" she continued on. Daisuke looked over at Riku and scratched his head.

"Well, I remember you and Satoshi not wanting to come with me because of some strange thing that happened to me, but no I don't" Dark looked at Daisuke and helped him up off the wet floor.

It began to rain; as each drop hit the ground the head's of the boys began to pound they held their heads as wings ripped through their shirts. They feel to the knees and began to sweat.

"Is this what I was experiencing?" Daisuke asked.

"Such pain!" Krad called out as a grabbed a sharp knife of the table and throw it at Risa. Krad was simply mad, Risa laid on the floor as the blood drained from her body. More and more tears feel from Riku's eyes.

"KARD HOW COULD YOU!?" Riku yelled

"WHY, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING IS THERE A REASON FOR THIS ALL? DAISUKEAND THE GUYS THEIR WINGS….Risa" she said her dead sister's name slowly. Tears flowed from the four boy's eyes, but Krad's tears contained the most rage.

He never really liked Risa, but he never intended to kill her.

Again the wings were only there for a quick time, and then they vanished. The boys, in pain, and frightened. The rain Continued to fall from the foggy gray sky. That day at the Coffee Place everything changed, their lives, altered, their dreams, shattered, and nothing would ever be able to change that.


	5. chapter V

Twisted love

Chapter 5

It had been four years since the day of the incident. Risa still gone, and because of that Satoshi had confessed his love for Krad. A couple of days after the incident Dark decided to move in with Daisuke. Daisuke hadn't broken out in awhile they assumed everything was all right.

Daisuke had been sitting on the couch thinking. The sun shined in from the giant arched windows and landed on his face, giving his red and black striped shirt an orangeish-yellow tent. He leaned back just as Dark was walking out of the room. He dragged his was into the kitchen.

"Morning kid" he said to Daisuke as he was walking past him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. The hanging crystal chandelier hung and the little angels painted on the ceiling danced in the morning light. Dark opened up the silver refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice. He opened it up and poured it into his mouth.

"Damn it Dark, can't you use a glass like every other person?" Daisuke looked at Dark. His purple hair turned brown from the color of the sun.

"Dark, you do know what today is? Right?" Daisuke looked at Dark with a questionable look of his face

"Uh, your birthday" Dark had no clue. He looked up at the ceiling and thought to him self.

"God your and idiot" Daisuke looked at him with an explaining look on his face

"What happened four years ago?" he asked

Dark thought for awhile "oh…OH, do you think we should call her up, maybe see if she wants to do something?" Dark picked up the phone, and dialed her number.

"Hmm, call Satoshi and Krad too" Daisuke was thinking of throwing a party for Riku but thought of just staying and have a little get together at his house. The kitchen clock rang, noon struck the sky and bells rang everywhere. Riku pick up the phone kind of fast like she expected them to call, and she just sat by the phone all day.

"Hey, Dark" she answered, her voice cracking as if she had been crying.

"How would you like to do something today Riku?" Dark asked smiling as if she could see him.

"You know like go walk around the city, walk in to random shops, buy random things, eat random food, then maybe see a random movie?" Dark continued on. Daisuke stared at him for the fact of him using the word random four times. A small smile painted across Riku's face.

"I'd love to" she answered. She was happy to be getting out of the house. Gloominess ran through her walls, for today was the day that her sister had died, Risa would be long remembered.

Dark throw on a black hoodie and began to head for the door

"Hey dork ya coming" he looked back and smiled at him . Daisuke put his coat on and followed dark out of the overly sized white door. Tokyo seemed to get larger and larger by the minute. Dark headed for his car as Daisuke kept walking

"OK we won't take the car", he ran up behind Daisuke and began to follow. The walk wasn't to far, but they stopped for food anyway. They walking into a small sake bar that was placed randomly in between to skyscrapers it was called "Angle's Point". They walked into the bar and sat down. There wasn't many people there but still enough to fill almost the whole bar, none of them seemed to be talking, the were all drastically slouched over as if dead over there warm glasses of sake. A small old man with dark brown almond shaped eyes that looked like he knew how to chop a decent fish walked out of the back. He looked at Dark and Daisuke and asked "What can I do for ya, boys?" his voice deep and raspy. Daisuke was the first to order,

"Um ill take a warm sake with a hint of green tea and a plate of sushi" Dark looked over at him

"How many times have you been here?" he continued on "Uh, I'll just have what he's having". The tiny man began to work boiling a pot of tea then he began to make sake then he pulled out some fish and started to chop it up. The stump seemed to know what he was doing, Dark watched in dazed as the blade moved up and down left and right, as for Daisuke he stared of into the black void we call nothingness, just then the light in Daisuke's eyes began to fade, as it did four years ago, but this time he still had the life he called his own in his body. Just then he looked over at Dark and Dark to him everything seemed to turn into black nothingness, for both of them. The people began to disappear from the small sake bar. Their bodies started to collide and join for a split second they were one. Then their bodies flow apart putting them on the floor and out of both of them pooped out four small girls, two on both of the boys' shoulders.

They were tiny fairy like girls one had long black hair that was put into pigtails in and she was wearing an all black 15th century, black, dress and the other had short blonde hair and a white lace dress they were resting on Daisuke's shoulders. They both had wings one with the black hair had black wings and the one with the blonde hair white. The fairies on Dark shoulders were both good and were twins resembling Riku and Risa both had long wavy white hair and a white lace dress, their wings spread across their backs. The fates of Dark and Daisuke now joined they thought each others thoughts and felt each others pain, their souls now connected they will now have an odd past that links together will all the lose ends be tied or not?


End file.
